


just let me cuddle you

by jennie_writes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, I don't even have a switch, but I really wanna play animal crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_writes/pseuds/jennie_writes
Summary: Four hours later and Chaeyoung is still playing Animal Crossing with Jennie, Jisoo has now joined them and Lisa is silently cursing the person who invented the Nintendo Switch in the first placeorlisa is clingy and rosé doesn't notice.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 99





	just let me cuddle you

“I’m _dying.”_

Heads whip around to face her so fast, Lisa is amazed that neither of them dislocated their goddamn necks. Lisa at least had the decency to look embarrassed after realising that she had let her inner-thought slipped out of her mouth.

Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion as she stares at Lisa from her position on the couch.

“It’s nothing, baby. I was just thinking to myself.” Lisa answers her girlfriend. 

Chaeyoung seems to be satisfied with her answer so she turns her attention back to whatever she was doing with Jennie. Jennie, on the other hand, ever so perceptive, fixes an unreadable gaze unto Lisa. Her expression dancing around the line between understanding and amused.

Lisa hopes her own face doesn’t betray her true feelings as she matches Jennie’s gaze. It suddenly turns into a staring contest and Lisa will be damned if she lost to her unnie (Her competitive spirits took over for a second there). 

Their “staring contest” was interrupted by the front door being thrown open, revealing a slightly disgruntled Jisoo, wrapped in a thick coat and her favourite Burberry scarf. The tips of her nose and cheeks were tinged pink due to the extreme blizzard she had to trudge through to get home. Jisoo huffs and shakes the remains of the outside world off her as she makes her way inside their home.

Lisa inwardly sighs in relief at the sudden appearance of their fourth member. If her and Jennie’s “staring contest” went on any longer, Chaeyoung would’ve definitely noticed and Lisa suddenly didn’t feel like explaining her actions to her girlfriend. 

Realising that Jisoo was finally back from her long shoot for a magazine cover, Chaeyoung leaps over the couch and basically runs into Jisoo, sweeping her up in a big hug. “Unnie! I missed you!” Chaeyoung slightly lifts Jisoo off the floor with the sheer intensity of the hug. 

Jisoo could barely get two words out before she was being twirled around the kitchen by an over-excited Chaeng. Jisoo should be annoyed but really, who could stay mad at Chaeyoung for long? “Let me down, Chaeng!” She says in between giggles.

Chaeyoung sets her unnie back down on the floor and Jisoo reaches up to ruffle Chaeyoung’s messy blonde locks. “I missed you too, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung’s cheeks slowly turns a faint pink and Jisoo just laughs at her cute antics. “Come on, Jisoo unnie! Me and Jennie unnie were just playing Animal Crossing.” Chaeyoung all but drags Jisoo to where Jennie was on the couch and plops down in between her unnies, already turning her attention back to her Switch. 

Watching the entire scene unfold, Lisa just stands by the kitchen counter in utter disbelief. Her face is sporting the biggest pout anyone has ever seen and if any of the occupants of the couch could see her now, they’d definitely notice that Lisa was far from happy. She _shouldn’t_ be jealous really. The relationship between the four of them have always been extra affectionate. Even Lisa gets overly touchy with the other members sometimes. So Chaeyoung hanging out with Jennie and greeting Jisoo so enthusiastically shouldn’t have surprised her.

But Lisa was feeling a tiny bit sensitive that day and seeing her girlfriend be affectionate with the other members didn’t sit well with her. Partly because Chaeyoung has been spending time with Jennie all day and only spoke about 5 words to Lisa, her _actual_ girlfriend. But mostly Lisa just felt clingy and all she wanted to do was cuddle with her pretty girlfriend and watch their favourite Christmas movies. However, her plan didn’t start out the way she wanted to because as soon as she woke up that morning, she could already hear the melodious laughter of her girlfriend filtering in through the crack in the open door of their shared bedroom. 

Chaeyoung had woken up before her and was already in the living room, playing with Jennie. Lisa was more than happy to wake up to the melodious sound of her girlfriend’s sweet laugh but she definitely would have preferred to be woken up to kisses instead. Lisa stretches her arms over her head and slowly shakes the sleep off. She crawls out of the bed and goes in search of her girlfriend, hoping that she would crawl back into bed with her and they can spend the day the way Lisa intended.

However, _**four hours later**_ and Chaeyoung is _still_ playing Animal Crossing with Jennie, Jisoo has now joined them and Lisa is silently cursing the person who invented the Nintendo Switch in the first place. Lisa looks over to the couch and sighs inwardly. If her girlfriend doesn’t want to cuddle and watch Christmas movies, Lisa’s just gonna take her pouty ass into their shared bedroom and watch them on her own. 

Lisa only _just_ settled herself on the bed, snuggling beneath the warm duvet with pillows propped behind her head so she wouldn’t completely drown in the bed when the door slowly creaks open and Chaeyoung pops her head in. Lisa sees her girlfriend and almost sighs in happiness when she remembers that she was supposed to be _annoyed._ Lisa turns her head away from her girlfriend and pouts as she pretends to concentrate on whatever was on the screen of her phone.

Chaeyoung giggles softly at her girlfriend’s antics. Lisa just huffs in annoyance and continues staring at her phone, determined not to make eye-contact. Chaeyoung inches slowly into the room and shuts the door gently behind her. She shuffles her way to the end of the bed and sits down at the edge. Lisa is still blatantly ignoring her girlfriend and Chaeyoung decides that it’s time to take matters into her own hands.

Chaeyoung slowly crawls towards the top of the bed and plops herself onto Lisa’s lap. Free real estate and what-not. Lisa, still determined to ignore her girlfriend, takes no notice to the weight of Chaeyoung now sat on her lap. Chaeyoung bends her head down to look at Lisa. Ever so stubborn, Lisa continues staring at her phone, nearly going cross-eyed trying to avoid Chaeyoung’s gaze. Chaeyoung sighs and was just about to give up when another brilliant idea pops into her head.

Chaeyoung brings her hands up to cup Lisa’s face and leans down ever so slowly. Lisa doesn’t mean to, _really,_ but she was just surprised at her girlfriend’s actions and her immediate instinct was to drop her phone onto her lap and grab Chaeyoung’s waist to steady her. Chaeyoung counts this as a victory and finally closes the distance between them, placing a soft, languid kiss on Lisa’s lips.

Lisa should be annoyed at how easily she gave into her girlfriend but _really,_ who in their right mind would turn down kisses? Kisses from _Park Chaeyoung_ too? Lisa finally accepts defeat and melts into Chaeyoung’s embrace. Lisa’s fingers slip underneath Chaeyoung’s top and brushes over soft skin. Lisa feels Chaeyoung moan into the kiss and she counts it as a personal victory. _Point 1 to Lisa._

Chaeyoung breaks the kiss first, needing to catch her breath. She pulls away and looks at her girlfriend, who was now sporting a very sexy _flushed_ look on her face. Her thumb strokes Lisa’s cheek and she leans in to place one more delicate kiss onto delicious _plump_ lips. 

“Wanna tell me why you’re in the room pouting instead of spending time with us outside?” Chaeyoung gently prompts her girlfriend.

Lisa suddenly remembers why she was annoyed in the first place and an her lips automatically form a pout. She answers Chaeyoung with an annoyed grunt instead.

“ _Lisa-“_ Chaeyoung whines, adorably. _“_ What’s wrong?”

Lisa mumbles something under her breath and just sighs, not meeting Chaeyoung’s gaze.

“What was that?”

Lisa rolls her eyes subtly and takes a deep breath before answering. “I _said-“_ Lisa looks up to meet Chaeyoung’s gaze. “Jennie & Jisoo are trying to steal you away from me and I’m mad about it. _Happy?”_

It takes a few seconds before the words register in Chaeyoung’s head but once it does, she lets out a big laugh and looks at Lisa incredulously. “ _What?_ ”

Lisa whines and attempts to bury her head underneath the covers but she doesn’t get very far in her attempt before Chaeyoung grips her wrists and pins her arms over her head.

“Lisa, look at me”

Lisa reluctantly looks up at her girlfriend. Her breath hitches in her throat because _this_ view of Chaeyoung, _right now,_ nothing can beat it. Her soft blonde hair falls in artfully messy locks that gently frames her beautiful face. Chaeyoung gives her a cheeky smile.

“You know I love you right?” Chaeyoung gently says.

“I _know.”_ Lisa replies, her voice barely above a whisper. “I just missed you. We haven’t had a day to ourselves since comeback preparations started and maybe I was being selfish but I wanted you for myself for today.”

Chaeyoung’s gaze softens and she can feel her heart melt at Lisa’s honest confession. Chaeyoung leans down and connects their lips with a soft, passionate kiss. She hopes that she can convey her feelings to Lisa through the kiss. _I love you. I miss you. I need you._

“I love you too.” Lisa says with a smile when they finally broke apart.

“So,” Chaeyoung looks down at girlfriend with a smirk. “Wanna cuddle and watch Christmas movies all day?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I've been away for so long! I hope you enjoy this short update x jennie-writes


End file.
